


Borrowed Disguises

by littlesolo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they ALWAYS have to be Maria's favorites?  Takes place during The Winter Soldier.  Martasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Disguises

Her eyes now free of the stupid head squeezing helmet, Maria spotted the wound in Natasha’s shoulder. Sam saw the look in the lady’s eye and moved out of the way to give up his seat. Maria carefully moved the clothing out of the way to examine the wound. There wasn’t much else she could do without supplies so she carefully covered it back up.  
"HEY! Is this my _hoodie_?" exclaimed Maria. Natasha had been resting with her eyes closed, but they abruptly popped open at Maria’s voice. Steve tried to discreetly pulled his jacket a little tighter but it didn’t escape Hill’s notice. "And my blue hoodie? _C’MON!_ "  
Natasha sank farther in her seat. All her usual back up places had been too far away and probably were being watched, so they hit Maria’s place where Natasha kept her more important things along with some supplies.

That had been an interesting experience, to say the least. Steve had been suddenly introduced to not to the concept of same sex couples, those had always been around although less talked about, but the fact that she and Maria were in a relationship. On the plus side, it had kept him quiet while she’d gathered things together.  

Sam was having a hard time keeping a straight face while Maria sulked in tactical gear next to him.  
"Why do you own a man’s large hoodie?" asked Steve as he pulled at the collar.  
"I won it off of Stark in a bet at a basketball game he took some of us to. I liked to curl up in it when it’s cold" pouted Maria. So did Natasha when it was rainy and Maria wasn’t home yet. She hadn’t meant to grab that one, but Steve had already pulled it on and they’d needed to go.  
"Do you want it back? I could wash it..." Sam gave Steve a hopeless look and shook his head.  
"No, Rogers" sighed Maria. She looked over at Natasha and glared. " _My favorite hoodie_." If anything, Natasha looked slightly guilty. Steve hadn’t known there was anything she couldn’t talk her way out of. 

* * *

Maria was working with Pepper in an empty conference room going over expense reports when Pepper did a double take towards the tv behind her. 

"Maria, isn't that the suit jacket you got when we went shopping at lunch that day?" asked Pepper.  Maria turned towards the screen to see Natasha's reply and her stride out of court _in her clothes!_  Her jaw dropped.  

When Natasha had called and asked if she could borrow something last night she had said no, citing her hoodie as cause.  Now that she thought about it, HYDRA had probably raided any place Nat used to lie low, so she didn't really have a lot in terms of selection.  But still!  That was her _best jacket!_  If that had any bullet holes in when she got home, Maria was going to smash all of Nat's Ridiculousness dvds!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a graphic that goes with this on my tumblr: calvinsolo


End file.
